


Pride

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, F/F, Family, Gay Pride, Lesbians, Marriage, Parent Carol Danvers, Pride, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: A night in front of the fire, with the two people she loves more than anything else in the world. Carol Danvers was a lucky woman





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> For Pride Month

Maria stood outside, in front of the moon, holding her daughter's shoulders, waiting patiently. When she thought she lost Carol she was broken, but knowing that she was alive now made all the pain worth while. Monica looked up to her mother and smiled, she had been waiting for Carol to come back for a few days but she promised she'd be back today. The warm evening air drifted through them and they smiled as that familiar glow wave through the air. 

"Miss me?" Carol smirked as she landed on the ground. 

Maria let Monica go and laughed as her daughter ran into her... other mother shall we say. Carol chuckled as Monica almost tipped her over. Maria smiled brightly as Carol looked deep within her eyes. 

"I missed you." Maria whispered as Carol wrapped her arms around her. Maria put both arms around her neck, breathing in her scent. Carol sneakily kissed her cheek, causing Monica to giggle behind them. 

"I missed you too, both of you so much." Carol let go and took Monica's hand. 

"What did you do this time?" Monica asked, looking up to Carol. 

Carol laughed, "Well, fought some aliens on another planet, you know how it is." 

"That's so cool!" Monica shouted as she jumped up to the porch. Maria followed on behind, Carol glanced over and they smiled. Carol held out her other hand and pulled Maria up the stairs, taking a quick peek at the ring on her finger. 

*

Maria sat on the sofa and watched as her wife lit the fire. Monica was sitting on the floor, drawing in her notepad. Carol swiped her hands down her trousers, she clambered to her feet and sat on the sofa, snuggling into her chest. 

"God, I've missed this." Carol mumbled into her. 

Maria smiled and placed her head on top of hers, "When are you leaving again?" 

"Probably a few days but I won't stay away for long, never can." Carol said, putting her hands on Maria's knee, gripping in gently. "I'm starving. Have you ate yet?" 

Maria shook her head, "No not yet. What do you fancy?" 

"Can we get takeout?" Monica asked, spinning around. 

Carol looked up to Maria's eyes, silently begging her to say yes. Maria chuckled under her breath, "Sure, why not?" 

Monica cheered mentally to herself and turned back to colour in the picture she had created. Carol looked over the edge of the sofa, over Monica's shoulder. 

"What you drawing kiddo?" 

Monica showed her, "Goose. Where is she anyway?" 

"I think she's still with Fury. I'm going to go get her tomorrow, bring her back here." 

Monica grinned, returning back to the drawing, coloring it in orange. 

"I don't mind having Goose here." Maria whispered. "As long as she doesn't eat us." 

Carol laughed to her, "She won't eat you. I'd eat her though. Starving!" 

Maria gently shoved her off and stood up, "I'll call them up, what you fancy?" 

Carol shrugged, "Anything." 

"Mon?" 

"Anything too Mom." Monica giggled as Carol ticked her head with her foot. 

Maria smiled and walked into the kitchen. Carol slid off the sofa and sat by Monica, "Got you something while I was away." 

"Oh?" 

Carol handed her a little silver necklace, "Got it from an alien market. Supposed to bring you good luck." 

"Thanks Mum." Monica put her arms around Carol, Carol hugged her back, snuggling her close. "Missed you kiddo." 

"Missed you too." Carol whispered to her. 

"Do you like being a superhero?" 

"Superhero? Is that what I am?" 

Monica nodded, "Hell yeah! You're so cool though!" 

Carol beamed at her and ruffled her head, "Well, I have a pretty good kid to inspire me." She winked at Monica, Monica giggled as Carol began to tickle her, sending her into a fit of laughter. 

 

Maria could hear them from the kitchen and her heart glowed lighter, she felt like one of the luckiest people in the world. She had an amazing wife, amazing daughter and an amazing home. She felt great pride knowing that her wife was off saving the galaxy and she smiled knowing what Carol had told her the last time she was here,  _'you keep the peace on Earth while I'm off on other planets',_ it was just nice to know that the woman who she loved more than anything saw her as a hero too. 

She walked back into the living room and sat back down on the sofa, "So, food's coming."

"What are we having Mom?" 

"Just you wait." Maria giggled. Carol looked up to her and winked. Maria bit her lip, her mind only on her family in front. 

*

That night, they were in bed. Maria was sitting there cross legged, watching Carol get dressed. 

"Have you ever thought about expanding the family?" She asked the blonde. 

Carol turned around, "What like, surrogacy? Or adopting again?" 

Maria shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe adopting again. I always feel so sorry for the kids that don't have any one else." 

Carol frowned sitting on the bed, taking her wife's hands into her own, "We can adopt if you want." 

"Really?" Maria whispered, eyes lighting up. 

"Yeah." Carol kissed her forehead, "Monica's always banging on about having siblings after all." 

"Obviously it's not going to be happening straight away." Maria explained. "I mean remember what Fury said?" 

Carol laughed, "Oh yeah, that he'd be the 'Godfather'." 

"Love that film." Maria laughed shaking her head. "Can you imagine that though?" 

Carol nodded, grinning as she did so. "Oh God, I can only imagine the look on his face, surrounded by all the children and he just puts-" Carol was cut off as Maria jumped on her, wrapping her arms around her. 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Maria said, sighing and sitting on Carol's knees. 

Carol smiled, breathing her in. "Don't apologize, it's been a while. God, I missed this." 

"Well then..." Maria flipped Carol onto her back and climbed over her, "Higher, further, faster." 

Carol closed her eyes, barking in laughter, "Let's do it." She whispered undoing Maria's shirt. "Looking mighty fine." 

"As do you." 

"Erm, should we lock the er..." She asked, pointing to the door.

Maria nodded, swinging off the bed, "Don't want that to happen again." 

"Fury's face was a picture though." Carol recalled, laughing. 

Maria leapt back onto the bed, crawling over, she laid on top of her wife, "I don't want you to go." 

"I know. I don't want to but the universe needs me, the thing is though..."

Maria raised an eyebrow. 

"You're my world. You're my everything." Carol whispered, smiling at her. "I can stay for longer." 

"You already are." Maria confessed, frowning. "It's not as though I don't approve of you doing this it's just... I miss you so much when you're not here." 

Carol bit her lip, lowering her gaze, "Pregnancy wise, if I carried a baby, I wouldn't have to leave." 

"You said you never would though." 

"Yeah I know." Carol groaned, "But you wouldn't want to either."   
Maria shrugged, "Rock paper scissors? Besides, it's only if the adopting thing doesn't work out." 

"We could do both?" Carol suggested, her arms snaking around Maria's back, drawing her closer. 

"Sounds like a good plan." 

Carol and Maria finished that night, snuggled into their arms and embracing the other. Neither knew what the future had in store for them but what they did know was that nothing would ever tear them apart. 


End file.
